


Dark

by waterbird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird/pseuds/waterbird
Summary: Peter didn't look back.





	Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble from 2006. Written for the HP100 Direction challenge.

Peter didn't look back like so many of the others. He didn't watch the castle and quaint little Hogsmeade disappear as the train began its southward journey.

Remus stopped trying to make small talk after a short while and left Peter to the comics he pretended to be reading. Sirius sat, legs sprawled across the narrow aisle, head back, eyes closed, sleeping off the night before.

"Come on, Wormtail," Sirius had said as the Gryffindor grads headed to the forest for a long night of debauchery. "Not afraid, are you?”

Peter closed his eyes, too. And escaped into the darkness.


End file.
